To annoy my sister's boyfriend
by iandin123
Summary: About Courtney's younger brother, Charlie, and his best friend Dani. DxC and OCxOC later. T because i'm paranoid. I DON'T OWN TDI! Just Charlie and Dani.
1. The flashback

Well, my first story. Follows Courtney's younger brother, Charlie, and his best friend, Danielle(Dani). DxC and OCxOC later. Cody is Courtney's step bro and Bridgette is there cuz...well...she's cool! Pretty much it. Oh and it's one year after TDA

"_Charlie! Breakfast!!" said a 17 year old brunnete girl. _

_Charles, or as he prefers, "Charlie" Lopez, came down stairs with his usual black shirt with white sleeves and white collar and the white long sleeve under it and brown long shorts with socks. He came down from the hall, opening his half awake, onix eyes and rubbing his sandy blonde, messy hair that curved upwards._

"_Hey Courtney! It's 6:12 in the morning! AND IT'S SATURDAY! Why am I up!?" The 15 year old boy yelled._

"_Because today I'm going out with Duncan, Bridgette, and Cody. Ryan and Mom are at work and Cody's dad is still at his business trip. You need to babysit Nathan." Courtney explained._

"_With Duncan!?" Charlie said, a bit annoyed._

"Yes. AND I still haven't gotten off that Mexican package thing." Courtney sighed.

_Both laughed at this memory_

FLASHBACK!!!!!…!

"Courtney, I'm telling you! That kid's nothing but trouble!" Charlie reasoned.

Courtney raised a brow and said in a sarcastic tone, "Off on a couple of things there, Charlie. One: He's older that you. Two: You're practically a mini him!"

Charlie frowned at this as his older sister continued, "Besides! I don't go butting in your love life with Danielle."

Charlie flushed as his freckles on his face were clearer and said, "Keep Dani out of this!! AND SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! Just my best friend who likes to nag me!"

"Anyways, c'mon! I'm having him and Bridgette over so we can congratulate mom and Cody's dad for their first anniversary!" Said Courtney. Cody and his dad had been living with them since last year when they met. Courtney had won TDA and the million dollars— but, the tax cuts were taken in and the cost, mortages, and anything else. Which only left her about 2,100 dollars. Which she gave to the other contestants. Surprisingly.

"Fine." Mumbled Charlie. 'If it was war he wanted, then it was war he was gonna get' thought Charlie.

LATER—

Charlie's POV

He's here. This guy was gonna get it for sure! I heard a doorbell and ran through out the house to get to the door, yelling "I'll get it!"

When I opened the door, I was expecting some faux-hawked wannabe, but I was wrong.

"Aww, Prince Charming was so quick to see me! Or was it the punk guy you wanted to see?" Teased my 'So called best friend'.

"Dani?! What're you doing here?" I asked, a bit suspicious that she knew about him. Dani, or as she would hope to be called, Danielle, was a girl about the same height as me and same age, 15. She had black, gorgeous, layered hair and a hair clip I had given her for her 9th birthday. She was wearing her usual purple short dress and black skinny jeans under with white vans.

"DANIELLE! And, who said a girl can't visit her best-friend?" She replied. I knew what this was about.

"Courtney put you up to this didn't she?" I said, a bit annoyed.

"Yes." She sighed. "C'mon Charlie! He's just a guy!" She reasoned.

"C'mon Dani-er, Danielle! Dude has a green hawk! He's been to juvi! NO WAY he's gonna get my sister!" I protested.

"Well, if you ask me, he kinda reminds me of you!" Dani remarked.

"I am NOTHING like him! I am a gentle man! A prince charming, if you will."

I swear I could've heard a 'yeah right' from Dani, but I let it go. Sure, I was pretty mischievous. Actually, all of my teachers hate me. ONE toilet that exploded and all the teachers are against you. It's a good thing they had Courtney before or else they would've lost hope. BUT STILL! Dude's going down.

"Just come in!" I finally said. Dani giggled as she stepped in to our house.


	2. Plan, Flour, and Mistakes

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Charlie's POV

_______________________________________________________________________

"So, what's the plan Charlie?" Dani asked.

"Well, I was thinking…" I whispered something to Dani's ear and as she heard, she had of an annoyed face.

"CHARLIE!!! You can't do that!!!" Dani yelled.

"C'mon, Dani! Dude's probably gonna steal some money and get back here no time!" I reassured her.

"Charlie, I don't want you to get in trouble! If you say this guy is as bad as he is, then he'll cut you up in pieces!!" Dani said, kind of worried.

"Aww, little Miss Perfect is worried about me!" I teased. I sensed a hint of red on her face.

"I'm TELLING!"

"Oh no you're not!!" I jumped on her and wrestled her on the ground.

…But as always, she'd pin me to the ground.

"Tell NO ONE about this." I threatened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Courtney's POV

The doorbell rung around the house as I rushed to the door.

"Hey!" I greeted Duncan and Bridgette as they stepped inside.

Duncan was wearing a black, button up shirt and a white long-sleeved under it and regular jeans with his same old shoes. Bridgette came with a blue shirt and her hoodie underneath it with her usual shorts and blue sneakers.

"Hey Court!" greeted Bridgette.

"Hey Princess." Duncan smirked.

I glared at him. He knew I didn't like to be called that.(Courtney: Ok, so I do!)

"CODY!" I screamed. "WHAT?" replied Cody from the other room. " They're here!" I said. Cody came in with a white shirt that said 'ladies man'(biggest baloney I've ever heard) and his jeans and sneakers.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming!" He greeted with his signature gapped teeth smile.

"So, 'gappy', what're we going to do for your guy's parents?" asked Duncan.

"Duncan! This is NO time to make jokes!" I reminded him.

"Why'd you take this job anyways?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"BECAUSE, unlike you, I'm thoughtful!" I retaliated.

"C'mon, guys. We probably should be getting the cake, and the catering for the party! No time to fight!" Bridgette said, hoping it would break up the fight.

Of course, this was just the beginning.

Charlie's POV

"Charlie, really, I think this is a bad idea. A very BAD idea." Dani said.

"C'mon, 'Angel'! This is gonna be sure-fire!" I reassured. Bad idea for nickname 'Angel'. Everytime I call her that, she always ends up hurting me.

"OW!" I hissed as she slapped the back of my head.

"My name is DANIELLE!!!" she screamed.

"Alright, alright! Now, we've got the boxes. All we need is the distraction. Heck, Cody could come for all I care. He moved in AFTER April Fool's. Wise move." I said.

"…Fine." Dani said.

We walked downstairs only to find…flour?!

"Um, Courtney? What's going on?" I asked Courtney as she was covered in flour and had half an empty sack of flour in her hand and the collar of Duncan's shirt in the other.

"Duncan! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FOR THE CAKE!" Courtney screamed to…that GUY. I guess I was being ignored. Good time to get the box.

"Well, _excuuuuuse_ me, **Princess**!" Duncan started. Oh boy, this dude was going to get it.

"C'mon Charlie!" hissed Dani.

We used this distraction and rushed over to the laundry room and grabbed the biggest box we could find. And when I mean big, I mean BIG.

We had no problem sneaking past Courtney and the others. They were to busy trying to get Courtney to stop giving…that GUY a headlock.

We got to my room and took the box in. And it took us awhile to fit it in the door.

"Now, what, Charlie?" Dani questioned.

"Follow my lead." I answered.

"Alright…but Charlie, if ANYTHING happens, I swear!" She started.

"C'mon Angel! I'll never let anything get you. I promise as a 'Prince'" I reassured her. I spoke true to my words. I'd NEVER let anything happen to her.

"…Charlie, that's so sweet," Dani blushed, but, "but my name is DANIELLE!" And with that, there goes my toes.

Dani's POV

Me and Charlie sneaked down back to the kitchen where the fight started only to see…they were actually getting along!

"W-wait! WHAT?!?" Charlie asked, very, very confused.

"We FINALLLY made the cake!" Cody commented.

"It took awhile for us because of certain people," Courtney started and I swear I could've heard her say 'Duncan' under her breath, "but we managed!"

"Um, Courtney, the sprinklers in the backyard are on." Charlie lied.

"What? I thought Ryan disabled them? Great, hey Bridgette, can you lend a hand?" Courtney asked. Bridgette nodded and the two made their way to the backyard.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Duncan were having somekind of 'staring' contest.

I cleared my throat, to signal Charlie over to me.

"What? I had him!" Charlie whined.

"What if they can't get back?" I asked worryingly.

"No sweat. He'll just break into someone's car. C'mon! It's right there at Seattle! We live 1, 2 hours tops from Seattle." Charlie whispered.

"Alright, but I don't approve of all of this!" I answered back.

Charlie kicked the wall near the vent and something smelled. BAD

"Aw, what IS that smell!?" Cody said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I don't know. Wasn't me." Duncan replied smoothly. Dang it! He won't stop reminding me of Charlie!

"You guys should head at front. I'll try to fix this up." Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie, what IS that smell?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nathan's 2 year old diaper. Me and Ryan were babysitting one time and…well, you can tell it got a bit out of hand."

"EWW!" I commented in disgust.

We had put the gigantic box in front of the door. The plan was to push Duncan and Cody in the box and ship them to Seattle. This went horribly wrong, because of me.

I ran outside, forgetting the whole plan and only thinking of the horrible scent.

And, I ran into the box. Inside, Courtney and Bridgette actually were there. Then, that's when things got bad.

Courtney and Bridgette, amazed of a box this size in front of the house, checked it out, and I must've pushed them in by accident. Charlie, mistaking us for the boys, taped the box shut. And let me just say, those 3 hours of shouting to Charlie for being a nitwit in the mail truck, weren't the best times of my life.

But, gladly, Courtney and Bridgette weren't mad at me. In fact, me and Courtney shared on same exact word, same exact tone, and same exact anger. : **"Charlie!!"**


	3. Candy Mountain and Smoothies

Charlie's Pov.

"Yes, that's how it happened." I muttered. God, why did I have to explain myself to this guy.

"A big box? Weak kid. Weak." He said.

"You know what?!? You do the exact same thing to your principal and send him of to Wisconsin. Then talk to me!" I snapped. Seriously, who the hell does this guy think he is?!? Courtney taught me that trick too!

"C'mon guys!!" Cody put his jacket on and got in the car his dad had given him and Courtney to drive in. "We don't have time to argue! We're gonna need to pick up the girls before our parents come!"

"Fine." Me and Duncan said.

We got in the car and drove of to Seattle. Right now, we're halfway there...and it's BORING.

"Ugh..." I said from the backseat.

"Did you just 'Ugh'? Heh! I guess you ARE related to Courtney." Duncan joked(LOL. She always does that).

"Shut up Juvi-boy! All you want to do is get in my sister's pants!!" I shouted at him. I was Courtney's brother, meaning, I'm suppose to protect her. And making sure this guy doesn't try anything is part of my job.

"Look kid, one thing is straight here. I DO like your sister. But, I'm not gonna take advantage of her like that. And she'd probably rip a lamp post from the ground and beat me with it if I did." Duncan replied.

"And, if he DID try anything on her, I'd rip his skull from his body." Cody said, half-jokingly, half-seriously. Even though he's been our brother for only a year, he's still pretty cool, and he's helped out Courtney a lot too.

It was silent for a couple of minutes till Cody spoke up.

"Ok, it's too quiet. I'm putting my Ipod on and putting it on shuffle. Is that ok?" Cody put his Ipod on the stand(IDK what it's called) and put it on shuffle.

'Charlieeee!!'

"Hmm?" I could've sworn that I heard my name.

'Charlieeee!!! We're going to Candy Mountain Charlieee!!!'

Oh GOD.

I could here Cody and Duncan snickering at this forsaken video! Ugh. I hated this thing. My whole middle school everybody kept on calling me to see if I'd go to candy mountain with them.

"OK! Would you just stop the fricking video!!" I yelled.

"Nah, I don't think we will." Duncan said.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Cody put his Ipod away in his pocket, and once again, everything was silent.

"Charlieeeee..." Cody snickered.

"...going to candy mountain Charlieeee....phh....AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!" Duncan and Cody were laughing their head off.

"I hate you guys...." I said. The hell with them. They can just figure out by themselves that there's a cop car following us!

---------------------------------------

Dani's POV

"Ok, so now what. We're stuck in a box." said Bridgette.

Before anyone replied, we could see a light shining through the box. Someone had opened it!!

"Huh?? This isn't the Total Gym I ordered..." said an old woman.

"THANK YOU!!!" All three of us were ecstatic! "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!"

"Umm...your welcome??"

"Oh, and your Total Gym's in the OTHER box!!" I yelled.

"Thank you! Oh, the young people these days. So joyous!"

We walked around Seattle till we found a Groovy Smoothie we could hang out at.

"Ok, so we're in Seattle. How do we get back before my parents get back?" Courtney asked, with a little anger in her voice.

"I can't BELIEVE Charlie actually got me into this." I said. I hate Charlie!! Ok, no I don't, but this is UNBELIEVABLE!! I swear, the next time I see him, I will do such illegal things to him!!

"It's ok, Dani. It wasn't your idea. You're just as much of a victim in this." Courtney said with a calm voice. I really did idolize Courtney. She was like the big sister I've never had.

"Yea, and we should be thinking of a solution to this." Bridgette said.

"Hmm..." We were silent for a few minutes.

"...Wanna Smoothie?" I asked. Thinking could wait later.

**Yes, I know I'm late on Updating. But I know this isn't the best chapter either. I'm waiting for the BIG idea to come. But right now, I'm just gonna focus on updating my stories...and the occasional TDI drawinngs. R'n'R! People. Ruffles 'n' Rootbeer!**


End file.
